Fiber optic communication systems are becoming prevalent in part because service providers want to deliver high bandwidth communication capabilities (e.g., data and voice) to customers. Fiber optic communication systems employ a network of fiber optic cables to transmit large volumes of data and voice signals over relatively long distances. Optical fiber connectors are an important part of most fiber optic communication systems. Fiber optic connectors allow two optical fibers to be quickly optically connected without requiring a splice. Fiber optic connectors can be used to optically interconnect two lengths of optical fiber. Fiber optic connectors can also be used to interconnect lengths of optical fiber to passive and active equipment.
A typical fiber optic connector includes a ferrule assembly supported at a distal end of a connector housing. A spring is used to bias the ferrule assembly in a distal direction relative to the connector housing. The ferrule functions to support an end portion of at least one optical fiber (in the case of a multi-fiber ferrule, the ends of multiple fibers are supported). The ferrule has a distal end face at which a polished end of the optical fiber is located. When two fiber optic connectors are interconnected, the distal end faces of the ferrules abut one another and the ferrules are forced proximally relative to their respective connector housings against the bias of their respective springs. With the fiber optic connectors connected, their respective optical fibers are coaxially aligned such that the end faces of the optical fibers directly oppose one another. In this way, an optical signal can be transmitted from optical fiber to optical fiber through the aligned end faces of the optical fibers. For many fiber optic connector styles, alignment between two fiber optic connectors is provided through the use of an intermediate fiber optic adapter.
Fiber optic connectors often include strain relief boots mounted at proximal ends of the connector housings. Strain relief boots are designed to prevent the optical fibers within the fiber optic cables secured to the fiber optic connectors from bending to radii less than the minimum bend radii of the optical fibers when side loads are applied to the fiber optic cables. Example strain relief boot configurations are disclosed in United States Patent Application Publication Nos. US 2011/0002586 and US 2010/0254663; and are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,677,812; 7,147,385; 5,915,056; 5,390,272; and 5,261,019.
A number of factors are important with respect to the design of a fiber optic connector. One such factor relates to connector size and the ability to provide enhanced connector/circuit densities. Another factor relates to the ability to provide high signal quality connections with minimal signal degradation.